looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run/@comment-26837595-20150730142614/@comment-26837595-20150731144411
No, it's not "Real" Looney Tunes movie, you want a "Real" Looney Tunes Movie? http://looneytunes.wikia.com/wiki/Bah,_Humduck!_A_Looney_Tunes_Christmas You see with all of the slapstick, the characters are th ersame and the animation is far more btter than The Looney Tunes Show crap and all. Looney Tunes Rabbits run was horrible, because it looks like how Michael Bay would handle the characters because of the undeveloped plotline, goverments, machine gun sequences and everything, yeah, TOTALLY LOONEY TUNES. If you really think The Looney Tunes Show is a much needed change, you have a very poor taste against the Looney Tunes and I have to pity you for it no matter if it's an opinion or not. No, the best Looney Tune incarnation is Looney Tunes, not Looney Tunes consisting themselves in suburbia neighboor hoods, that's now how Looney Tunes work. I would consider it more like a show with a stoner type ambiance to its apparent structure with its insubstantial misuse of veteran cartoon characters and driftwood plot development per episode. Even if they were using a "sitcom style of humor," they should've kept in mind not every sitcom on TV is any good, so why would THIS have been any different if they put such little effort in it? Especially given how the material they used was in many ways BELOW par compared by average sitcom standards. And no, they didn't need to make adult content references similar to most standard sitcoms to be exactly as qualified, in case any would bring up, but they should NEVER have taken away everything that made these characters who they are: LOONEY TUNES!! Saying not to take it seriously because it's "intended for kids" is never an excuse for trying so little in case any chime in with that stupid common off-handed remark. That mindset is what enables for more substandard crap like THIS series and others like it to keep being formed by those hacks in charge digging entertainment down into a pit that could take years to realize it obviously shouldn't be that way. That level of belittling thought and expectations already cost us more actively stimulating and profound franchises like "Young Justice," "Spectacular Spiderman," "Megas XLR," "Motorcity," "Sym-Biotic Titan," or "Wolverine and the X-Men!" They ruined the chances for all those superior shows leaving room for horrid ones like "The Looney Tunes Show," "Teen Titans GO!" "Sanjay and Craig," "The Breadwinners," "Rabbids Invasion," and all those grotesque Marvel Animated shows "Ultimate Spiderman," "Hulk and the agents of SMASH," and "Avengers Assemble?!" Back to THIS trainwreck, the creators focused so much on showing off how modernized they were making these Looney Tune characters they resulted in taking everything that made each of them who they are! A fundamental mistake any creator worth his salt should never dare make FYI!! Turning Lola into a bubble headed moron/stalker made her more creepy and frustrating. And that's just annoying, not funny. The other characters didn't fair any different becoming very boring with how they were integrated into the series. Bugs no longer put idiots in their place using his own set of tricky humor and essentially became the very thing he mocked as a carless homeowner in over his head; Daffy no longer had his old greedy nature coming up with a hair-brained scheme to get rich reduced to being only a public menace with the initiative of a dimwitted dog chasing its tail; Marvin the Martian never referenced anything relevant to Mars nor any questioning about him being a Martian living on Earth doing his trademark dorky anger thing; Taz is suddenly domesticated living as Bugs's pet and doesn't even spin anymore or go wild by the whims of his insatiable appetites; Foghorn Leghorn is a self-destructive mogul lacking both common sense or his own style of smart-ass tricks who would laugh at his own misfortune instead of others like his comic partner Barnyard Dog; Yosemite Sam was more of an obnoxious neighbor than being a gold digging pistol weilding criminal out to get rich or destroy Bugs guided by his wild temper; Sylvester and Tweety didn't get an elaborate role for their feuding; Granny seemed like she had alzeihmers; Witch Hazel really had to be renamed Lezah sounding like a hip black woman? Elmer Fudd is a Weatherman, whom only makes cameo appearances now? And again, it was overkill turning Lola from being reliable to being a moron. Wile E. Coyote, Road Runner, and Porky were the only ones who kept true to who they're supposed to be. The list goes on, but I've made my point This show should never have been attempted and we're all much better off without it. So, your comment is basically a croc of dump, you have no taste against Looney Tunes, I advise you to take that lame ass show and shove it up your ass.